


a moment on a thread

by grantaire (AllieisaWriter)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieisaWriter/pseuds/grantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip and Aurora take a moment to revel in their happily ever after. </p><p>"I hope they have your eyes." he murmurs, after a moment or two or peaceful serenity. Her heart tugged at the image, her eyes fluttered open, a treat for Phillip who with every blink fell in love with her all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment on a thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlxquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlxquinn/gifts).



> just disgustingly sweet fluff im not even sorry

They are breathless and laughing, her hair is splayed out over the pillow, his heart beats for her and her flushed cheeks. He settles back against the cushions- luxury now, after forever apart, but now they have an eternity together. Her head finds it's spot over his chest, and she closes her eyes counting his heart beats. They're rapid and unsteady, still out of breath. She hums happily as his arms wind about her, his big palm finding it's new place on her still small stomach. 

"I hope they have your eyes." he murmers, after a moment or two or peaceful serenity. Her heart tugged at the image, her eyes fluttered open, a treat for Phillip who with every blink fell in love with her all over again. 

"I hope they have your smile." she says, and he kisses her lips softly, sweetly, the kind of kiss that can quickly turn to heat and touch if she does not pull away from him. "and I hope your spirit, and your grace, and your honour." 

His fingers traced circles, and she shivers. The silence is not heavy, they are satisfied, they are content. Phillip speaks up, his voice low in the half light. "Do you think I'll be good? A good father, I mean." He voiced his fear, a small one, that perhaps he'd make a mistake that he could not fix? A voice nagging at the back of his head, outweighed by his joy, but still there, waiting for the soft hours to prey on his mind. 

"I think you'll be the best." she leans over him, long hair over one shoulder, tickling his. Her fingers brushed the stubbly skin of his chin. She smoothed away his worries from his forehead with her soft long fingers. "After this one, do you think we'll have more?"

"Oh, I certainly hope so." Phillip chuckles and Aurora can feel it reverbrating through his chest and into her soul. 

She lets him kiss her then, his hand snaking into her hair, the hair he hopes their child will inherit. She smiles into him, their noses brushing. Everything is perfect; this moment hanging on a thread from the heavens, twinkling like gem or a star. 


End file.
